This invention relates generally to cases for housing electronic devices and, more particularly, to a mobile communications device case in which a back wall defines a channel having multiple grooves in which a pair of leg assemblies are nested, the leg assemblies being length and position adjustable and having grip members by which to mount the case for ease of use while operating an automobile.
Many state and federal jurisdictions have laws limiting or prohibiting cell phone use while operating an automobile. At the very least, there is an increased awareness that use of electronic devices while driving amounts to “distracted driving” and is dangerous. In addition, mobile communication devices, e.g. “smart phones” have become quite sophisticated and are often used for watching entire movies. As a result, users often attempt to prop up the smart device so as not to hold it the whole time. Although various devices have been proposed for propping up a mobile communications device and are presumably effective for their intended uses, the existing proposed solutions are still less effective at being used in an automobile and, specifically, for gripping a structure such as the flaps of vent.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a case for protecting a mobile communications device that includes a back panel defining an interior area and interconnected grooves for holding a pair of leg assemblies, each leg assembly having multiple leg portions adjustable rearwardly and laterally. Further, it would be desirable to have a case having leg assemblies that are telescopically extensible and include foot portions that grip external structures, such as ventilation structures in an automobile.